Portable household above ground pools may be installed at courtyards, gardens, lawns, or other surfaces for entertaining adults and children, which are advantageously convenient for installation and storage and so on. Above ground pools have many different structures, and can be mainly categorized into frame pools with a metallic (or plastic) frame and frameless pools without a metallic (or plastic) frame. There are a variety of structures and forms for frame pools. However, prior art frame pools have the following major defects.
Firstly, rectangular-framed pools, compared to pools with circular and elliptical frames, require more steel tubes and material cost, and thus making the whole pool heavy and inconvenient to carry. Also, since four sides of the rectangular-framed pools utilize oblique frames, the pools may take up too much space, and thus the installation and usage of the pools will be limited in some relatively narrow locations. Moreover, the steel tubes at the four borders of the upper frame of the rectangular-framed pool are arranged at right angles and are connected without any fixing mechanism. Therefore, a user is susceptible to be injured by the steel tubes of the upper frame at adjacent sides of the pool. Thus, there exists a certain safety risk.
Moreover, circular frame pools have a relatively limited pool length due to the circular shape, which may affect user experience.
Thirdly, conventional pools with an elliptical frame are only provided with support steel tubes on two sides of the pool, and the remaining portions are not provided with any support frame or steel tube. Therefore, the structure of the entire pool is not stable. When a user is in the pool, the pool would somewhat swing with the water. In addition, for the portions that are not supported by any frame, when the pool wall is subjected to a great downward pressure, the water would overflow from the position where the pool wall is pressed downward.
In addition, most pools in markets, for example, SPA pools, above-ground pools and recreation pools are generally used in the outdoor areas. Thus, using the filtration apparatus for eliminating the impurities into the water of pool might be a necessary action for users.
There are different types of filter devices on the market. Most of the large capacity pools have adopted a sand filter setting quartz as filter medium, or a filter pump with filtration core as filer medium. The sand filter having a higher price in the market in comparison with the filter pump has a satisfying filter effect. Additionally, The filter pump with filtration portions inside the pump might not be easy convenience to clean or replace it for pump. Another type of filtration apparatus including the fabric filter portions arranged on the inlet of the pool will not be with a cause using for covering the filter to achieve a purpose of preventing the impurities back into the pool water if the operation of pump is shut off.